customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
I Love My Neighborhood (battybarney2014's version)
I Love My Neighborhood is the 24th episode from Season 9 of Barney & Friends. It is a sequel to the 1992 Season 1 episode, "Hi, Neighbor!". Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids learn all about neighborhoods. As they imagine that they explore the neighborhood by walking across the street, meet friendly neighbors, and visit real places in a neighborhood, including a grocery store, a post office, the library and even an Italian restaurant. Educational Theme: The Neighborhood Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Miguel (Riley Morrison) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) Songs # The Barney Theme Song # Lookin' Round My Neighborhood # Listen! # Sing a Song of People # Hokey Pokey # Walk Across the Street # Walk Around the Block # People Helping Other People # The Mail Song # The Library Song # Nothing Beats a Pizza # I Love You Trivia * The Barney costume from "Making a Move!" is used. * Rachel wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Keep on Truckin'", "I'm a Builder", "Coming on Strong" and "Let's Play Games!". * Kami wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Let's Make Music!" and "Movin' Along" * Whitney wears the same clothes and have hairstyle in "Everybody's Got Feelings", "Caring Hearts", "Imagine That!", "Making a Move!" and Home, Safe Home". * Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. * Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. * David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. * Stacy wears the same clothes and have the same head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. * Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. * Laura wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist". * Anna wears the same clothes and have hairstyle in "Making a Move!". * Barney wears the same bow-tie, as he did in "The Backyard Show", "Our Earth, Our Home", "Practice Makes Music", "Hi, Neighbor!", "I Can Do That!", "If the Shoe Fits...", "Barney's Talent Show", "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", "What's in a Name?", "Barney's Hollywood Surprise", and "On Again, Off Again". Video Releases * On July 14, 2015, this episode was released on video as "Barney's All Around the Neighborhood". Quotes Quote 1 (English version): * Kids: (after the "Barney Theme Song") BARNEY!!! * (Barney comes to life) * Barney: Whoa! Hi there! I am so glad to be here. Wanna go exploring? Me too. (uses magic to ) You can explore your neighborhood like this! It has houses and buildings and lots of neighbors. Let's go to the park and explore the neighborhood! * Stacy: Are we ready for a make-believe jungle adventure? * Miguel: Let's look for the secret treasure. * Nick: Okay. * Laura: First we crawl through the bushes. * (5 kids crawling around the bushes) * Stacy: Now let's swim through the river. * (5 kids swimming through the river) * Miguel: We made it. * (lion roaring) * Nick: A lion! Run for your lives! * (kids run around the park) * Stacy: Now where's the secret treasure? * Jackson: It's right here. * All: Yay! * (lion roaring) * Jackson: Run for the lions! * (kids run away and Rachel, Whitney, Kami, David and Anna arrive) * Laura: Swim through the river. * (kids swim through the river) * Stacy: Crawl through the bushes. * (kids crawl through the bushes) * Kids: Yay! * Rachel: Way to go! * Whitney: You did it! * Kami: Wonderful! * David: Cool! * Anna: Terrific! * Jackson: Hi, Kami. Hi, Whitney. Hi, Rachel. Hi, Anna. Hi. David. Do you want to play too? * Stacy: Yeah. Let's do it all again. * (Barney arrives at the park) * Barney: Do it all again? * Kids: BARNEY!!! * Barney: Oh, hello, everybody! What are you doing? * Stacy: We are playing jungle explorers. * Laura: And explore the pretend jungle. * Miguel: For looking for the secret treasure. * Barney: Oh! * David: Kids like to be explorers. So they are playing make-believe. * Barney: But, wait. I know you can make-believe to explore your very own neighborhood. * Miguel: A neighborhood? * Nick: How? * Barney: You can look all around the block and see lots of houses, cars and buildings. * Kami: Sure. You can look around town. * Barney: That's right. If you need a telescope, * (the telescope magic appears on Barney's left hand) * Barney: You should have a telescope. * Nick: Wow! * Quote 2 (English version): * Whitney: There's no doubt about it. We should learn all about neighbors. Don't we, Barney? * Barney: That's great, Whitney. Neighbors are the people who live almost everyday. * David: You need to listen with your ears. * Barney: Great. What sounds do you listen to? Quote 3 (English version): * Stacy: I'm Mrs. Bloomington walking down the street. I am very nice. I lived in a blue house and have many cats. * Jackson: I'm the police officer who obeys everyone the law. * Rachel: I'm the crossing guard. I can help you to cross the street. * Whitney, Kami, Nick, Laura, David, Miguel, Stacy and Anna: Hi, neighbors! * Barney: Hi, neighbor! (chuckles) There are so many people in the neighborhood! * Category:Season 9 Episodes 21-41